Xana
Xana (キサナ, kisana) is a character from Summon Night Ex-These: Yoake no Tsubasa. Personality A very gentle and caring woman. Her intense love for those around her is like the way a mother treats her children. She is very charismatic, making anyone be disposed to throw their own lives for her, even though she would never ask for such a thing. Background She was a wanderer who was guided by Nova but, much like her guide, she choose to stay in the Boundary of Worlds and become Nova’s apprentice. She later became a Guide like Nova, but was more concerned with the fact that there were almost no wanderer awakening and only the numbers of Attached Ones kept rising. She created a group called Byakuya with many wanderers who could become her successors. Even before becoming guides themselves, they already worked looking and protecting new wanderers. Thanks to Byakuyas activities, life conditions improved around their world, what made Xana’s be more at ease for a period, until she noticed that the numbers of wanderers did not got any better. This made her fall into despair, attracting a creature called Exena who almost absorbed her soul completely. As a last act of resistence, she created a copy of herself using a fragment of her soul but, this fragment was still directly connected with the remaining of her soul, meaning that Exena could try to absorb this fragment practically from anywhere and anytime. Since she has to constantly use what little left of her powers to protect herself against Exena’s consumption, she can’t even keep a human form, becoming a shapeless monster that can’t even speak properly. Development She acts in the shadows trying to save her friends and disciples in Byakuya from Exena who took her appearance and is manipulating them into sending all wanderers to the Tower of Reincarnation where they got consumed by the creature. The heroes run into her sometimes but they mistaken her for a monster. She is even more misunderstood when she tries to protect her master Nova from the protagonists, since Nova was falsely accused of being the one leading the monsters, this made them think she was just one of his monsters lackeys, being called “Shadow Monster” by them. She used her powers to create a dark barrier on the entrance to the cave where Nova kept his transference gate to the Tower of Reincarnation. Feeling she had become a hindrance, Exena sent Byakuya to kill the shadow monster. During the fight, Exena tried to use Yuzuki as a distraction and attacked both Xana and the samurai at the same time, this finally made Yuzuki accept her master had become a different person. She was about to die but Xana used the last bit of power she had to cure her disciple, however, she had to stop using her powers to protect herself against Exena. The creature didn’t waste the opportunity and absorbed the last of her soul into it, leaving only a feint left over of Xana’s consciousness. Exena also took over Yuzuki’s body when she fell into despair for have attacked her own master. In her last moments, Xana begged the heroes to save her disciple, after she gave them important information and a powerful sword, her existence completely fade away. Trivia *During the game, The Xana that is seem is actually Exena, the true Xana is seeing very briefly, a few minutes before she dies so, it’s uncertain if the vines and plants attached to Xanas body are actually something that came from Exena. Since Exena is a plant theme monster it would make sense that this is actually from its preferences. Gallery SNEX-Xana02.jpg|Xana's full body art Category:Characters Category:Summon Night Ex-These Character